Active ingredients, such as drugs that contain peptides, proteins, nucleic acids, or small organic molecules, may cause unwanted effects upon in vivo administration, such as to a mammal (e.g., a human). Such effects can detract significantly from the therapeutic benefit offered by the active ingredient itself. Accordingly, a need exists for formulations of active ingredients that minimize unwanted effects of in vivo administration.